


To Calm a Raging Tempest

by azure7539



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 06:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure7539/pseuds/azure7539
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's way of calming down his distraught lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Calm a Raging Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> First story in the HP fandom. Unbeta-ed, so all faults are my own.
> 
> I am looking for a beta. And if anyone is interested, please message me! I would appreciate it a lot!

**TO CALM A RAGING TEMPEST**

* * *

 

Sometimes, he would lose his cool and started shouting, snarling, hurling things across the room.

He would scream that he hated this life, hated this situation he- we- were in, hated me, and hated himself. He would scream while clinging to the hope that it would frustrate me, with all the sudden outbursts and everything, and that, eventually, I would get tired and leave him.

His body would tremble with penned up energy and emotions from the inner turmoil I knew existed constantly within his mind. It was destroying him, quite literally, from the inside out. Therefore, I considered these outbursts as his way of finding release, and so, rather than feeling angry by them, I was actually much more relieved, which I supposed went completely against the reaction he had initially aimed for. I had always found the thought quite amusing.

And I would stand there, staying mostly quiet and waiting, waiting for him to tire himself out, sometimes patiently, sometimes not.

Then when the time came, he would crumble to the floor below on his knees, panting and burying his face into the palms of his hands as the tremors coursed freely through his frail and battered body, something which I had been trying to improve as of late. He still ate too little in my opinion though, but it had gotten better somewhat with time and coaxing on my part.

He would fight it, without a doubt, when I approached and knelt down to wrap my arms around his form. He would with every ounce of energy he had gotten left inside, though, truth be told, it didn't really hurt. Not at all, not when there was no fire left to fuel it. I wasn't certain whether he was aware of this or not. However, knowing how much he appreciated what little control he had left of his 'pitiful existence' (as he had called it), it would be in everyone's best interest for me to keep this to myself.

His fists collided with my chest, hitting it again and again, while struggling to get away from my embrace. I held on as tightly as I could without hurting him any further, feeling the lump in my throat swelling as his voice slowly broke, and that beautifully flawed body trembled more violently than ever before as his resolve came apart...

My hand wove through his hair, gently massaging his scalp, and whispered sweet nothing softly into his ear. He would hate it, surely, later on after this frantic haze had settled down into a quiet grumble, simpering below the surface. He would say that he wasn't a child to be pampered with like that, and he would deny depriving any comfort at all from this though we both knew clearly what the truth here was.

I would rub circles into his back, attempting to loosen the strained muscles, rocking back and forth, and continuing to keep him close. On a good day, he would calm down after a while and would fall asleep out of exhaustion. On a particularly bad day, he would cry until his body gave out under the stress, slipping into a fitful sleep. It was heart-wrenching every time I felt those hot droplets seep through my shirt as he sobbed with his bony fingers digging into my back almost painfully. Painful because there was so little I could do to ease his deep dark despair. Even in the moments where his being was finally unraveling, he was still holding back.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay" I crooned and planted a small watery kiss onto his tear-stained cheek. "I love you, Severus. I love you."

* * *

 

_End~_


End file.
